


Sir, Yes Sir!

by Fu_yu



Series: Dirty Detectives: NSFW Collection [3]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Kira (Death Note), Bottom Near | Nate River, M/M, Meronia, Military Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Top Mello | Mihael Keehl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu_yu/pseuds/Fu_yu
Summary: When Mello began dating Near, there was no way for him to anticipate just how much of a freak Near really was - at least, not until that fateful moment on the beach.From there, things only got spicier in the relationship. First on the sexual experimentation to-do list? Military roleplay.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Series: Dirty Detectives: NSFW Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878940
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Sir, Yes Sir!

Mello and Near's relationship had reached a positive turning point, and in the strangest of ways.

All it took to spark this was that impulsive decision at the beach to bang in the shower stalls - and, subsequently, the discovery of Near's true, hidden nature. Even if his quiet, introverted personality didn't reveal it, this boy was an absolute kinky _freak_ when it came to sex - a fact that Mello, even after having dated him for well over half a year, wasn't aware of until that beach day.

The day after, the two of them actually sat down together and brainstormed a fun list of things for them to try in the bedroom - a list which needed to be written down on two entirely separate pieces of paper, both front-side and back-side. Safe to say, their sex life wasn't going to get boring anytime soon.

First item on the list?

Military roleplay.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _Knock knock knock_ went Mello's fist on the door to their bedroom. "Inspection time, maggot!" declared a voice on the other side of the door, before practically bursting through the door, swinging it open in a bold fashion. Off to a great start already, it seemed.

Standing in the doorway with his bare chest out in a proud fashion was Mello, wearing little more than a pair of green camoflague cargo pants, a green camoflague army cap, a pair of laced-up black boots and a chain with metal dog tags around his neck. Really suited his role of Sexy Sergeant, that's for sure.

Stood inside the room, just beside his neatly-made bed, was Near in a get-up similar to Mello's - a pair of green camoflague _shorts_ , and some black boots. Just the sight alone would be enough to cause Mello's arousal to spiral out of control, and judging by the way he was undressing Near with his eyes, he was _very_ excited to get down to business.

Mello made his way into the room, folding his arms behind his back and keeping his back nice and straight as he walked, really selling the authoritative position he'd undertaken in this roleplay. "Better hope there ain't a single _CREASE_ in these sheets, Private!" boomed Mello, closely inspecting the neat bed as Near stood beside it, his own arms folded behind his bare back. As he watched and listened to Mello, he couldn't help but feel his arousal begin to cause a slight discomfort, bulging his camo shorts just that little bit as Mello closely inspected it. The sexually tense silence in the room broke when Mello let out an exaggerated gasp. "Private, what the _FUCK_ is this?!" asked Mello, pointing to a stain on the bedsheets. Whether it was a cumstain or from literally any other fluid was anybody's guess, but Mello saw his opportunity and took it.

Near leaned over the bed to look at the mark, before straightening back up with a blush. He knew _exactly_ what that was, and he had a sneaking suspicion Mello might, too. "A-A stain, sir!" responded Near, feeling his erection continuing to grow. Uh oh, now it was _pretty_ damn obvious.

Glancing at Near's bulge, Mello saw an amazing chance to get things down and dirty, marching over to the side of the bed where Near was stood. "Private! Drop down, right now, and give me head!" he'd command, smirking widely.

Near slowly began to lower himself onto his knees, but not before returning the smirk. "Aren't you going to make me do push-ups, sir?" he'd ask, pretending to be all innocent when, really, he wanted nothing more than to (metaphorically) gobble Mello's dick.

"Push-ups as punishment clearly aren't working in your case, now, are they, private?" responded the witty sergeant, watching Near comfortably get himself onto his knees and in front of Mello, who'd unzip his cargo pants. "Besides, push-ups are less physically demanding than poundings!"

Mello'd tug his cargo pants down just a small bit, enough for his shaft to flop out through the opening of the unzipped fly, barely even getting a moment's peace before Near had already eagerly wrapped his lips around the tip, looking up at Mello with cutesy eyes as he'd harshly suck on the tip, as if it were the last bit of a milkshake that needed that extra suction. It caught Mello entirely off-guard, causing him to groan out in delight as he'd rest a hand atop Near's head, guiding the boy's head down his shaft, letting his head tilt back just that little bit. "Nngghh... good work, Private...~" grunted Mello in appreciation, biting his bottom lip as Near began to bob his head back and forth.

Near got pretty adventurous in his own right, pushing his limits that little bit as he'd attempt to take all of Mello in, deepthroating him with a small bit of a gag. It didn't bother him all that much, but it was a good reminder to be thankful that Mello wasn't the face-fucking type, else Near's throat wouldn't survive it by any means. Still, eager to give his boyfriend the best head he'd ever given, he'd periodically deepthroat it down, earning a delighted grunt from Mello each time he did as such.

After a decent amount of foreplay from his boyfriend, Mello decided to return the favour, bringing him up to his feet as the two of them stripped down - but, as per Near's kinky request, Mello kept the cap and the dog tags on. Add that bit of an aesthetic to it, and all. "Show me that ass, boy," commanded the sergeant, reaching into the bedside table just a small distance away as he pulled out a bottle of lube. As much as he'd worried about potential ramifications for not using a condom, Mello didn't want to deprive Near of one of his kinks, so he'd decided to take the risk and go in raw. Hopefully it didn't end up a bad idea - the two were set to get tested later that same afternoon, after all. As Mello began to apply the lube, Near bent himself over the bed, clutching onto the once-neat sheets to support himself as he watched Mello back over his shoulder. "Ready for discharge, sir!~" responded the lewd boy.

It took no time at all for Mello to pounce on the opportunity, having pushed Near onto his side on the bed, thrusting in and out of the twinky soldier in a new, fun position, watching the lewd expressions Near made with each deep, forward thrust from Mello. "Nnrgh!~ Been keeping that ass nice and tight, eh?" commented Mello with a bit of his bottom lip and a swift smack on Near's ass, eliciting a sudden moan from him.

"Aah!~ Yes!~" cried the private in response, desperately gripping the bedsheets in his lust-filled state.

"Yes _WHO,_ private?!" boomed Mello, suddenly picking up his pace, getting rougher and rougher with each thrust inwards.

Near, to say the very least, was _very_ much enjoying himself. "Haa!~ Haa!~ Sir, yes sir!~ Aahn!~" he'd cry, tilting his head back and into the bedsheets as Mello continued to pound away.

"Good- nnrggh... good boy..." responded Mello with a growl as he'd pull out for just a second, turning Near onto his back before immediately thrusting back inside, only giving Near a few split seconds to try catch his breath through his panting before devolving back into a mess of moans. From Mello's position looming over Near, he could see the twink's expression clearly, seeing his crossed eyes and lolled-out tongue, sparking his arousal just that extra bit. Sure, Near was cute outside of sexual interactions, but seeing him with such lewd, dirty expressions was one of Mello's favourite things. That's probably why, for the first time so far, Mello actually ended up being the one to approach his climax first. "Nnh!~ Fuck, private, I'm gonna cum..." he'd grunt out, gripping onto Near's hips as he began to thrust deeper.

"Aah!~ Yes!~ Yes!~ Haa!~ Fill me up!~" he'd cry, and without any warning, Mello'd absolutely _explode_ within Near, fulfilling his request by absolutely filling him with his release. Still, not wanting to be the only one to get full enjoyment out of their situation, Mello wrapped his hand around Near's erection, stroking it at a speedy pace as he smirked down at him. Evidently, Near didn't seem to be too far from his own release, cumming after just a few seconds of continuous stroking from his boyfriend, covering Near's stomach with his own seed - a sensation he was quite used to, but enjoyed nonetheless.

After cleaning themselves up and some post-sex banter in the shower, the two boys went ahead with their tests that same afternoon, and, to Mello and Near's relief, they both returned the same reading - negative all across the board. The one test the two of them were happy to fail. At least this gave them free-reign to continue on knocking down their to-do list, bit by bit - and, with only one item crossed off so far, they clearly had a long way to go.


End file.
